


Heaven is a place on earth with you

by dabster420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Karkat Vantas, a 17 year old high school student at Prospit Academy. He's the typical student, with a low c average, but when he finds himself head over heels in love with Derse Academy's "wild time" Dave Strider things get out of hand. Especially when Dave decides that Karkat looks like the best idea ever since the invention of his latest work Sweet Bro And Hella Jeff.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It's a common misconception that all students of Derse Academy are bad. Regardless of who you are, what you look like, and what you wear, everyone assumes you're bad news, but a group of mislead teens are about to change that. Meet Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde, Dirk Strider, and Roxy Lalonde. Theyre not exactly the dream team, but they've all got a point to prove, Dersites are not as bad as everyone thinks they are. Though things get a little more, personal when Dave finds himself falling for the Prospit student Karkat Vantas, and to make things worse, the 'Prince' of Prospit Academy, John Egbert, isn't getting any less hotter soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Ever since I was 6, I knew I wanted to be a dabber. I would beg my parents to teach me, a scrawny white kid to dab. Everyone laughed, they said I couldn't do it. They said "boy, white kids can't dance. They also don't have lips. They also all dress the same and like matchbox 20. Start acting like your race." And I cried out, "But mama, we're all equal and free." And Mama slapped me senseless. I stood up, "you whore." She called dad, "Donald Trump, raise your son correctly!" she yelled. Now I'm here, 26, dabbing on the streets. It's an addiction, but I love it. I dab at parties, birthdays, funerals, weddings,and barmistfas. My number is 1800-dab-that-hoe. I dab for a small loan of 2 million dollars, I live in my dabsion. It's great, even dabye west visits me. We're in love, he says he'll going to buy me a drabing. I'm so excited, we're going to dab all night long. I love his dabbing skills, fuck my dad trump. He's not a good dabber, to dreamab is to delieveab. Be yourself and keep dabbing


	2. Chapter 2

YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, IT'S 4:40 I MISSED 4:20 BY 20 MINUTES. FUCK. WELCOME TO THE DAB, YOU READY KIDS THIS IS THE MULTI AROBIC DABER TEST. THERE'S THREE DABBING STAGES. THE THREE STAGES ARE:

DAT BOI   
DANK MEMES  
WITH A TITLE THIS LONG I COULD BE A FUCKING DAB SONG BY FAIL DOUBT BOI- BY DABIC! AT THE DAB

WHEN THE BEE BUZZES YOU DAB, ON YOUR MARK, GET READY, DAB!

DAT BOI.   
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.

GOOD DABBING PARTNER, ROUND TWO!

ERROR 404:  
DANK MEMES NOT FOUND.  
PLEASE RETURN TO STAGE ONE.

 

next page ====>


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since I was 6, I knew I wanted to be a dabber. I would beg my parents to teach me, a scrawny white kid to dab. Everyone laughed, they said I couldn't do it. They said "boy, white kids can't dance. They also don't have lips. They also all dress the same and like matchbox 20. Start acting like your race." And I cried out, "But mama, we're all equal and free." And Mama slapped me senseless. I stood up, "you whore." She called dad, "Donald Trump, raise your son correctly!" she yelled. Now I'm here, 26, dabbing on the streets. It's an addiction, but I love it. I dab at parties, birthdays, funerals, weddings,and barmistfas. My number is 1800-dab-that-hoe. I dab for a small loan of 2 million dollars, I live in my dabsion. It's great, even dabye west visits me. We're in love, he says he'll going to buy me a drabing. I'm so excited, we're going to dab all night long. I love his dabbing skills, fuck my dad trump. He's not a good dabber, to dreamab is to delieveab. Be yourself and keep dabbing

So it seems you've entered page one again. What a mess. Are you willing to dab on? Or go back and never reach your dankiest potential of dabbing?

Go on you filthy meme lover ====>


	4. Chapter 4

AND WE'RE LIVE.

WELCOME TO, GUESS, THAT MEME!

I BET YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS, HE'S ALL OVER TUMBLR.COM, HES,

DAT BOIIIIIIII,  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

JOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEENA


	5. Chapter 5

Aaaand were back at it hunting hard bck at it with tht fail doubt boi, and them panking? discoos. who wants to hear a story? of corse u do, you lil meme 

???????????

Three two one,

We go liv 

Anand 

Welcum to meme'd out, your prbbly here to play the game of who's that mem3!

He's here, hes kinda flashy a hella gay, his name issssss????????????????

 

.  
.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Not.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
JERARD  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
WEIGH   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Its.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
J  
O   
O   
O  
O   
O   
O   
O   
O   
PEPEPE   
FUCKING   
WANTZ


	6. I havebny cloo why chapter thus is

MURRY FUKKING HALLOWEEN U DABBERS   
LET'S DAAB ON THUS BIISH 

 

Tree two of one,

We go liiiit Annandale ooooh baby ur a class is leik a lottle blook dress ur a fadded moon, stuck on a lil hootm3ss hahaha jk 

Let's look up memes laying on the floor Kanye West's my God I'm gay laying on Floors save me from the nothing I've become and I swear I will let you go I'm not done I'm just showing a bunch of words into here okay I don't I don't really know how to write books I just shove words and hear okay I'm acting like I know what I'm doing it's hard to be dubs for 4:20 okay you don't understand this is a professional job nobody takes me seriously but this is a real job and I have to do real things

ERROR 404:  
DABSTERFEELINGS FOUND

DELETE FILES?

FUHHHK YES. HE'LL YECCKA!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PROCESSING 

 

FILES DELETED!!   
BE FREE TO F1ND A WANG AND DeNCE TO THE LEGgS OF BUSHLLE DID TOTALLY DO THONGS LIKE 9 BUT TOOTLLY I DODN2 START WORK TOL 11


End file.
